Reconhecimento
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Ele só queria ser como os outros.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nenhum personagem me pertence. São da J.K. Rowling e eu não ganho nada com esta fanfiction além da satisfação em poder escrever._

**Reconhecimento**

Poucas pessoas conseguem afirmar coisas ruins ao si mesmas. Não que isto faça de todos mentirosos inveterados, simplesmente é mais fácil fugir daquilo que é desagradável. E, de muitas formas, a vida dele o desagradava. Dentre todos, e ele era um dos poucos, que não tinha nada a que reclamar. Uma família amorosa, amigos incríveis e toda uma gama de oportunidades únicas. Só que ele nunca fora bom em escolher sozinho.

Ah, como queria ser como os amigos! No início se recusava a aceitar que isto era inveja e, mesmo depois de muito tempo, ainda negava isto como se sua vida dependesse disso. O fato é que invejar o que o outro é, em algumas circunstâncias, saudável e te impulsiona a ser uma pessoa melhor, mas não foi a isto que a inveja o levou. Ele iria destruir os amigos, desfazer a fundação daquilo que os unia: a confiança.

Dizem que os ratos são covardes, ele discordava. Para ele, qualquer opção que lhe garanta a vida é melhor. Até mesmo a humilhação é aceitável, o medo da morte é grande demais. Desde cedo ele sabia que um dia teria que se responsabilizar por todo o mal que tinha feito, até mesmo dos pensamentos. Qualquer um que o olhasse, veria apenas um jovem bruxo como tantos, nem tão incrível, mas também era o pior de todos. Mas no fundo, ele sempre soube que não era uma boa pessoa. Tinha algo de _muito_ errado com ele e nem mesmo os seus amigos puderam perceber.

Sempre se sentiu excluído do grupo. Não conseguia entender _como_ poderia estar com eles. Eles _eram _incríveis! Ele desejava ser como eles em tudo. Tanto nas coisas boas quanto no fardo que cada um carregava, até mesmo os problemas deles eram adoráveis. Talvez, se ele tivesse nascido em uma família que o renegasse ou precisasse se esconder cada vez que a lua cheia brilhasse no céu noturno, ele se sentiria uma pessoa melhor. Mas a verdade era que ele jamais conseguiria viver com um peso desses sobre os ombros. Ele sabia que usaria isto como desculpa para a depreciação a qual ele se entregava assim como ele se agarrava ao medo paralisante para justificar os seus atos. Ele precisava de algo para, qualquer coisa por mais mínima que fosse, para explicar o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

"Mas... Mas... O Padfoot que é o fiel." – Peter estava com dificuldades de falar.

"Eu era,Wormtail!" – Sirius respondeu com entusiasmo – "Chega a ser brilhante essa minha ideia!"

"Menos, Padfoot!" – James estava sorrindo apesar da situação em que estava – "Wormtail, o Padfoot acredita que assim estaremos mais seguros..."

"Quando os comensais da morte sentirem a falta do Prongs e da ruiva dele será atrás de mim que eles viram, porque, teoricamente, eu sou o fiel." – Sirius continuou a linha de raciocínio de James.

Peter se sentiu desconfortável com a expressão que os dois tinham, ele queria conter a qualquer custo aquela sensação que teimava em dominá-lo. Estava usando todo o autocontrole que possuía e isso não era pouco. Nunca imaginou que estaria nesta situação e _sem_ esforço algum. Sirius fixou o olhar sobre o amigo e piscou duas vezes tentando entender o motivo daquele comportamento. James abriu um sorriso enorme e puxou Peter para um abraço.

"Meu amigo, tudo vai dar certo." – James murmurou para Peter ainda o abraçando.

"E-eu sei..." – Peter engasgou com as palavras, olhando de Sirius para James, sem conseguir encarar qualquer um deles de verdade – "Mas, eu... o Padfoot... Vocês são tão amigos e você vai substituir ele por mim, Prongs? É uma coisa tão importante e..."

"Sim, é uma coisa importante." – James disse encarando Peter, até o tom de voz havia se modificado – "Por isso estou te confiando isto e, de qualquer forma, você não estará correndo risco real, não mais do que todos, claro, ninguém está realmente seguro nos dias de hoje! O Padfoot que estará correndo o risco de verdade..."

"Não acho que isto seja certo..."- Peter começou a argumentar sem muita ênfase – "O Padfoot correr o risco e..."

"Não me importo em correr o risco. Eu vou ser o seu escudo!" – Sirius exclamou com uma gargalhada.

"Não acho que eu seja o mais indicado para isto..." – Peter murmurou enquanto James acompanhava a gargalhada de Sirius com um sorriso. Apesar de todo o peso da situação, os dois agiam como se estivem no salão comunal da Grifinória discutindo banalidades.

"Deixa de besteira!" – Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro de Peter e completou com os olhos brilhando – "Você também é amigo do James, assim com eu! Somos amigos."

"É... _Somos_ amigos..." – Peter repetiu as palavras de Sirius sentindo os olhos arderem e, finalmente, as lágrimas conseguirem a liberdade.

"Qual é, Wormtail...!" – James parecia chocado com aquela comoção – "Não precisa ficar assim!"

"Eu só estou..." – Peter tentou falar mas Sirius o impediu.

"Emocionado, né?" – Sirius falou dando um sorriso como se entendesse o que Peter estava sentindo.

"Cara, se você não quiser aceitar porque acha que é perigoso dem..."

"Não é isso, James!" – Peter explodiu sem conseguir evitar as palavras de serem ditas. – "Não estou com medo do risco que posso correr!"

"Ele só está emocionado com o seu pedido, Prongs..." – Sirius respondeu por Peter. Naquele momento Peter pensou em como Sirius podia ser ingênuo. Chegava a ser encantador a confiança que Sirius era capaz de depositar nele, para não dizer estúpido. Mas, no fundo, ele estava grato, ao contrário de James, Sirius não tinha insinuado que ele era um covarde.

"Emocionado?" – James murmurou olhando rapidamente para Sirius e voltando a encarar Peter.

"Sim, emocionado por ter sido escolhido para isto." – Sirius completou.

Peter sentiu um bolo na garganta. Não era emoção o que estava sentindo, era algo perto de revolta. Ele se sentia humilhado e revoltado. Todo o plano de Sirius girava em torno da improbabilidade de ele ser escolhido para ser o fiel em qualquer outra circunstância normal. Porque _ninguém_ acharia que ele, Peter Pettigrew, poderia alguma vez na vida ocupar uma posição tão importante. Ele era só o gorducho que tinha muita sorte em andar com eles. E, era quase obvio, que ele tinha sido escolhido porque Remus não estava ali.

Desde a morte de McKinnon, Sirius estava mais cuidadoso e, há algum tempo, desconfiava que Remus era o traidor infiltrado na Ordem. Apesar da forma suave com que Sirius agia, era possível perceber que a morte da garota havia o afetado mais do que deveria. Caso contrário não estaria fazendo isto que denominava como a 'ideia mais brilhantes de todas'. Ele estaria assumindo a responsabilidade toda, porque, antes do acontecido com os McKinnon, Sirius sentia que podia proteger a todos.

"Tudo bem..." – Peter murmurou mais controlado – "Eu aceito ser o verdadeiro fiel enquanto todos acreditam que é o Sirius."

"Obrigado!" – James disse cheio de gratidão – "Você não tem noção de quanto eu fico feliz com isto! Você vai fazer muito por mim, me ajudando a proteger minha esposa e meu filho."

"Claro que sim." – Peter respondeu com intensidade – "Nós _somos_ amigos."

Sirius abriu um sorriso radiante, James e sua família estariam protegidos. Dessa vez nada poderia dar errado. Peter mesmo havia dito duas vezes, eles eram amigos e amigos nunca deixam de ajudar os outros. Nunca. Nestes tempos difíceis eles precisavam se unir para proteger uns aos outros.

Após dar sua resposta, Peter se sentiu mais leve. O desconforto inicial tinha se dissolvido em uma autoconfiança que ele desconhecia a existência até então. Ele teria, pela primeira vez, um papel mais importante do que Sirius e o fato do próprio Sirius ter cedido a posição não importava agora. Peter tinha algo em mãos que nem Sirius e nem mais nenhum outro maroto teria..._ Peter iria dar ao Lorde das Trevas o que ele mais desejava. _Agora ele seria como os amigos... Ele teria algo do qual se orgulhar, algo pelo qual seria reconhecido.


End file.
